


Depth of Feeling

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Affection, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Caring, Coping, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Massage, Multiple Selves, No Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Tumblr Prompt, Wilford Knows What's Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Wilford makes a spur-of-the-moment decision to work some of the tension and stress out of Dark. Dark, however, is absolutely against anyoneapproachinghim without his permission, much lesstouchinghim—much less trying to dig knots out from under his shoulder blades! Unfortunately, there are quite a few of them.





	Depth of Feeling

“Wilford,  _please!_ ” Dark snapped as the other Ego’s arms wrapped around his chest from behind and dragged him off his feet, albeit with a bit of a struggle. “I’m sure there are better things you could be doing with your time than—”

“Than saying hi to my favorite partner in crime?” Wilford cut him off, his voice uncomfortably close to Dark’s right ear as he shifted lightly back and forth, musing, “Well, I’ve already played with Chica, caught an alley cat, got bit by the cat for pettin’ it…”

“Then I expect you already have rabies,” Dark mumbled, going unheard. “But, then, who could tell the difference?”

“…skinned the cat, gave it to Chica to play with cos she was  _such_ a good girl…”

“Excuse me?”

Wilford chuckled as the constant ringing in Dark’s aura went up an octave, incredulous. “Just a joke, but I wanna know if your Chica, the Dark one you’re always tryin’ to hide, would want something to chew on for a bit! D’you ever let her fetch?” Before Dark could answer, both of them clearly heard a sharp crack and a few softer pops. Dark drew in a light wince and Wilford paused. When he spoke again, Dark could hear the amusement dripping in his voice. “Aww, Darkie! You sound like bubble wrap! Can you do that again?”

“N— _ow_ ,” Dark snarled as Wilford tightened his grip, coaxing a few more pops out of his back. 

“Well! Seems like you’re just a well-oiled machine s’been wound a little too tight!” No sooner had he set Dark back on his feet did he clasp his shoulders, pressing down hard through the layers of his suit. Dark jerked at the different form of contact, clearly taken by surprise. 

“What are you  _doing_ , Wilford?” he demanded, trying to shrug away and finding that the other man’s grip was just a tad too steely. He  _really_ wasn’t in the mood to declare war on Will again, so he kept his roiling aura under control, but it would be all too easy for his control to slip.

“Just relax!” Wilford purred, the very voice of innocence as he dug a few fingers into the knots of muscle at the base of Dark’s neck. “Always hurts before it gets better, doesn’t it?”

“As if anything is going to get better,” Dark scoffed, sending a brief glare over his shoulder that melted into more of a grimace as the other Ego pressed down hard with both of his thumbs. “Are you sure you even know what you’re doing or are you going to paralyze me?”

“Of course I do! Google showed me how to kill someone usin’ pressure points, but I haven’t had a chance t’test it out—hey, now, come back here, you! If I wanted to kill  _you_ , I’d go classy and give you a butterfly knife to the ribs. I’d use my signature one, the one I used on ol’ Markimoo that one time? Y’know the one. It’s the…” 

As he rambled on about his perfect knife, he continued rubbing between Dark’s shoulder blades, meticulously thumbing each vertebra of his spine and making pleased little sounds if he got a pop for his efforts, until Dark’s shoulders abruptly slumped forward, relaxed. Despite himself, Dark exhaled heavily in relief and Will giggled.

“There! Isn’t that better?”

Dark didn’t respond immediately, taking a moment to roll his shoulders back and recapture his impeccable posture. The pain of keeping himself ramrod straight had eased, he noted with some shock as he carefully twisted his neck, with one last crack to boot. 

“…I suppose it is,” he admitted reluctantly, clenching his eyes shut and biting his tongue as Wilford promptly laughed and thumped his tender back triumphantly with a heavy hand.

“That’s what I thought! Wilford knows what’s best!” he crowed cheerfully before swaggering off. Dark blinked his eyes open to watch him go, offering no response but a resigned sigh and perhaps, for a glimmer of a second, a slight smile.


End file.
